


A New Beginning.

by theredheadedbookworm



Category: British Actor RPF, Into The Storm (2014), Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I really am nuts for doing another RA story., Life in a new town, Oklahoma, Past Abuse, Silverton, Spoilers, Starting Over, Teacher/Principal pairing, Teaching, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedbookworm/pseuds/theredheadedbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the town of Silverton, Oklahoma was destroyed by a pack of tornadoes, the town is finally rebuilt and the new school year at the newly built high school is beginning. Gary Fuller is now the principal of the high school balancing his work and raising his two sons Trey and Donnie on his own. When the new history teacher arrives, Gary is immediately intrigued by her. Not knowing who she is or what demons she is battling, he vows to make her feel as welcome to the town and to his school. The more time she spends tutoring his youngest son Trey, the more he falls for her. With Leah’s dark past, will she reciprocate the feelings? </p><p>**Spoilers Ahead if You Haven't Seen the Movie Yet!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot takes place two years after the tornadoes hit, but it still reveals major spoilers!! If you haven’t seen the movie, then there’s your warning! Gary is Richard’s character in it and he’s American with two boys Donnie who is 17 and Trey who is 16 in the movie. Donnie will now be in college and Trey will be a senior in the story so he will be 18. The characters and plot of Into the Storm belong to the writers, producers, directors and I don’t know or own the actors. I only own the fictional characters. 
> 
> A/N: Okay here I am with yet another Richard story. I am nuts, truly I am. I’m too excited to wait for my beta so any mistakes are mine. I don’t know a lot about tornadoes so I’m researching it. Most of it will be from the movie. I hope this doesn’t suck too bad.

Chapter 1: Silverton 

“Welcome to Silverton….” A soft voice murmured as she passed a sign that welcomed her to the small town. It was brand new and everything about the town seemed to welcome her as she drove on Main Street passing the various restaurants and small businesses. She noticed a Wal-Mart down the street as she listened carefully to the GPS on her phone giving her directions to her new house. She had read that just two years prior to her arrival that a series of tornadoes had destroyed the town and that the town had been completely bare…until now.

Now here she was turning the corner down a road and turning into the nice housing complex before recognizing the moving truck parked in front of her house. Grateful that they were already there, Leah pulled into the driveway and opened the garage for them as she quickly got out.

“Hey Leah! Glad you could join us!”

Leah rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her before heading to the back seat to retrieve her sleeping three year old in the back of the car next to the sleeping infant. Ethan was the typical three year old. Loud, adventurous, kind, funny and always out-going. He never knew a stranger and for once he had actually fallen asleep in the car keeping his baby sister silent as well. Maddie had been asleep from the moment she had been fed and placed back in her car seat. 

“Oh shut it Bryan, thanks for helping me. Let’s get the kids’ rooms set up first so they can continue to lay down and nap.” Leah suggested as the guys all nodded. Leah walked slowly up the steps to the front door and unlocked it for her friends and cousins. Bryan her cousin had grabbed Maddie’s carseat for her and they all headed inside. Making their way upstairs, the guys had set up Ethan’s bed before Leah placed him in it. Maddie slept peacefully in her carseat and Leah turned to her friends that were risking their own lives by saving her. Not that they knew it of course.

“Let’s get to work.” 

**

“Hey Dad look. Our new neighbors.” 

Gary Fuller turned his head from loading his car and simply nodded his head, “So it seems. Trey you know you can help me out.”

“You know Dad I have that back problem…”

Gary rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah. Still have it after two years. Perhaps you should see the doctor about that.” 

“Nah only old people go to the doctor for back problems. I’m not old like you.” 

“Just get in the car.” 

“Okay okay, got your walker handy old man?”

“Not funny Trey or we will be late for registration.”

“You haven’t registered me and you’re the principal? Seriously.” 

“Trey now!”

Trey rolled his eyes and made his way over to the passenger side of the car when he heard a young kid scream with excitement as his mom brought out a big red ball. She kicked it gently over to the little boy before he squealed and jumped on it before flying off with a laugh. He then glanced over at the teenager and waved, “Hi man! Look! I have a ball! It’s red!” he yelled as he grabbed his ball and ran over to Trey who seemed amused.

“Ethan! Get back here now!” A woman yelled as she held a baby in her arms and quickly walked over to the teenager and his father. 

“Nah it’s okay miss, he’s not bothering me. He’s quite cute for a kid. What’s your name buddy?”

“Ethan, who you?” 

“I’m Trey. Nice to meet you too kid.”

“Ball!” Ethan said proudly as Leah joined them.

“He wants you to play with him…Trey right? I’m Leah, thanks for being so nice to him. He doesn’t have a male role model around so it’s tough.” 

“No worries, he’s cute. I’d love to play with him, but I gotta go with my dad…oh sorry this is Gary my dad.” 

“Pleasure to meet you; I’m Leah Monasch, your new neighbor. This is Ethan my son and the baby is Madeline, but we call her Maddie.” 

“She’s cute you know for a baby and all.” Trey complimented Leah who smiled.

“Thanks, I don’t want to hold you all up so I’m sorry. Ethan come on buddy let’s play in the yard and take a break from unpacking.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Leah…wait Leah Monasch? Are you teaching at the high school?”

Leah raised an eyebrow, “Yes…and how would you know that?”

“I’m the new principal Gary Fuller.” 

Leah laughed, “So you’re my new boss? I definitely better let you go then. Yes that’s me, I’ll be teaching American History.” 

Gary grinned at the teasing, “It’s fine. I’m just registering Trey for school and setting up the office and all. Have you had a tour of the school yet?”

She shook her head, “No I’ve just seen my classroom which I believe is just down the hall from your office.”

“Then hop in and I’ll give it to you myself.” 

“Really? That’d be great! Give me five minutes if you don’t mind me bringing the kids.”

“Of course not.” 

“Great thanks, I’ll be right back. You two can come over if you want, don’t mind the mess though. I just moved in a couple days ago.” 

Trey winked at his dad who had turned off the car and smiled at the young woman as she ran back to her house holding both of her kids in her arms.  
“Dad you like her don’t you?”

“I just met her Trey, don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Donnie has the same look on his face when he’s around Kaitlyn that you have with Leah. I don’t blame you, she’s hot.” 

Gary glared down at his son as they both got in and drove to the driveway next to a red Toyota Camry. Leah ran outside a couple minutes later closing the door behind her as Ethan ran over to Trey handing him a toy. Leah strolled over to them holding Maddie in her car seat. 

“We can take my car if you want, Trey you might have to squeeze in the back with the kids.” She offered, but Trey shook his head, “No no I can stay here with Ethan and play since he might go nuts in the hallways. He might distract you all from the tour. Can I Dad?

“No Trey you need to be there…” Gary began to protest, but Trey rolled his eyes, “Can I Miss. Monasch? I’m really good with kids.” 

“Well I suppose that’s alright with me. Are you sure you want to watch him? He’s three dear, he’s a handful.” 

“I don’t mind besides I bet I can keep up with him.”

“Well alright, here let me give you a number so you can reach me.”

“No that’s fine, I’ll just call my dad if I need you.”

Leah glanced at Gary who looked a bit embarrassed and nodded at her, “Alright. Well feel free to call, he can show you where everything is. His room is all set up and help yourself to anything. He just had breakfast so no sweets until I get home. Thanks again Trey.” Leah said with a smile as he grinned back. Ethan ran over to Leah and hugged her, “You be good and listen to Trey or no cookies for a week.”

“Okay Mommy!” Ethan said running into the house as Trey grinned and closed the door behind them. 

“Is he always like this?” Leah asked Gary who smirked.

“No, he must like you or sucking up since he will be in your class.” Gary replied as he opened the door for her as she set Maddie’s car seat in the backseat. She buckled her in as the baby woke up her green eyes turning to face the two adults. 

“She’s beautiful. She looks just like you.” Gary whispered with a smile as she gave Maddie her pacifier and some toys before closing the door behind them. She got into the passenger seat as she smiled at him straightening her blue jeans and a simple blue v neck t-shirt and flip flops. 

“Thank you, she’s only three months old so we’ll see how her look changes. She was born with brown hair, but now it’s blonde.”

“What’s her name again?”

“Maddie, short for Madeline….so is Trey your only son?”

“No I have another son, he’s in college though. Donnie.” 

“If he’s anything like Trey then I bet you have your hands full as well.”

Gary laughed as he drove out of the driveway and down the street towards the high school, “Tell me about it. It seems no matter what age they are, they are handfuls.”

She chuckled as well, “Tell me about it. I love kids of all ages, you can learn from them no matter how old they are. Ethan’s old enough where he’s like a sponge. He digests everything he’s told and watched everyone around him. The high school kids are also fun to learn from and teach because I feel as if I learn something completely new about each and every one of them every single day.”

He nodded, “I agree…I just like to boss people around.” He teased her back as he turned right and headed down a long street before slowly turning into the high school parking  
lot. He turned to the side parking lot and parked in the front space reserved for the principal. 

“Show off.” Leah teased him as he chuckled and climbed out of the car while Leah grabbed her daughter’s car seat and diaper bag closing the door with her hip behind her. Gary grabbed a leather messenger bag from the trunk and held the door open for her as he walked down the hallway. He showed her the office itself before placing his things down in his own office before leading her down to her own classroom.

“Will this be the first time the school’s been open since the tornadoes?” 

Gary raised an eyebrow as he stopped at her classroom and unlocked the door for her, “So you know about that?”

“No offense, but it was the biggest tornado in history. The only EF5 tornado in decades, yup I definitely know about that.”

“To answer your question yes it will be….and here Miss. Monasch is your new classroom.” He said with a smile as he led her inside and she glanced around before smiling back at him.

“Welcome to Silverton indeed.”


	2. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Gary learn more about one another and Leah sees the aftermath of Trey babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient! I appreciate the kudos and hits! :) I hope this is worth the wait.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Thoughts

“Now this will do very nicely…” Leah trailed off as she glanced around the large and empty classroom minus a computer, a typical size teacher’s desk and desks that surrounded the center of the room designed for the students.

Gary smiled a bit as he took Maddie’s little hand in his and played with it gently, “I am glad you have approved Miss. Monasch.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh come on do we want to do the formal crap Mr. Fuller?” 

He chuckled, “Alright Leah fair enough. Now I believe Coach Hutchings left some stuff in the closet in there for you if you wish to save money at the teacher supply store down the road. There is also about three boxes full of posters and things like that in the faculty lounge closet. That’s connected to the cafeteria down the hallway. Now would you like the full tour or just a small one before I leave you for a bit to get Trey registered and to make sure everything’s going smoothly?”

“Well there’s no pressure you don’t have to linger if you are needed somewhere else….” Leah trailed off as her phone began to ring. She quickly placed the car seat on the floor and grabbed her phone checking the Caller ID not recognizing the number. Slowly picking up the phone, Gary could immediately tell the expressions on her face went from happy to surprise to anger within seconds. He stepped back a bit out of the classroom to give her privacy, but still couldn’t help, but eavesdrop. He had a feeling deep down that something was troubling her.

“No I mean it, you stay away from my family…I left you remember. They had nothing to do with this…what the hell is your problem? If you find me, I will call the cops. Do you hear? Nolan I mean it, stay the fuck away from my family, myself and the kids….you’re just the sperm donor, you’re not their father. A real man doesn’t do the things you did to me or their sons. Contact me again and you will be back in jail mark my words Nolan. Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. Again.” Leah spat angrily as she hung up the phone and threw it back in the bag.

A deep cough interrupted her thoughts and Leah gasped to see Gary still standing in the doorway, “You know you can come in. You didn’t have to step outside.”

“No it’s fine, so who is Nolan? The kids’ father?”

Leah scowled a bit, “I know I owe you an explanation, but yes technically he’s their father although he’s never been there for them. He is my ex fiancé and he was nothing, but an asshole excuse my language. I prefer to call him a sperm donor and that is it. He only helped me conceive them because he was raping me. It was never like that though. In the beginning things were great and then I got a job teaching and Nolan hated that I didn’t want to be a stay at home mom. He was controlling, possessive, jealous and a manipulator and he never laid a hand on me knowing that I could easily call the cops, but then when Ethan was born, things got worse. He would blame a little baby for our problems and…nothing helped. It just worse so I left him. He left me alone although I put a restraining order on him which included Ethan on it and then he found me a year ago…and nine months later I had Maddie. Then I decided that I needed to get out of Indianapolis where I’m from and then got the job here and moved here literally a week ago.” She said softly and Gary stood there his face hardened.

“Believe me you and the kids are safe here. If he ever comes here, trust me, he will regret it. The sheriff of the town lives down the block from us.”  
Leah smiled slightly a bit, “Well that’s reassuring. Thank you.” 

“May I be honest with you?”

“Of course.”

“That’s not the whole story is it?” 

“…No, but I don’t want to ruin your day Gary.”

“Believe me I’ve heard worse, but I won’t push you on the subject. Just know that I’m here to talk.”

Leah nodded a bit, “Thank you….now how about that tour?” 

“Certainly, follow me.” He said instructing her out of the door as she quickly took a sleeping Maddie in her arms and began following him down the hallway. He showed her the other social studies classrooms, the guidance counselor’s office which was next to her room and then the cafeteria with the attached teacher’s lounge. He opened the door to the office and introduced her to Nicole and Courtney the secretaries as he lead her to the time clock and then sat her in his office.

“Have you done your paperwork yet?” 

“Oh no I haven’t.”

“Well here let’s do it now. I’ll take Maddie for a bit. No arguing, the sooner you get done with this, the sooner you get paid for it.” Gary teased her a bit as he took Maddie from her arms and handed her a pen exiting the office. Leah shook her head and then began to fill out the boring paperwork. Gary meanwhile headed back to the office where parents were in there filling out the necessary paperwork to register their own children.

“Gary you had a baby? Something you wish to share with the class?” Nicole asked curiously with a laugh as a parent handed her a file.

He rolled his eyes, “No this is the baby of the new History teacher, she’s just in my office doing paperwork.” He replied as he glanced down at the sleeping baby in his arms resting peacefully. The world was at her disposal and she didn’t have to worry about the adult problems that anyone else had to deal with. He smiled gently down at Maddie who snuggled against his chest before slowly reaching over for a piece of paper.

“You’re a natural you know.” Courtney said with a smirk.

“Stop it you two, I’m also here to register Trey so keep up the talking and spreading rumors or I can fire you. Remember that.”

“You need us way too much to fire us dude nice try.” Nicole said rolling her eyes and Gary chuckled a bit, she did have a point. They did a lot of work to make sure that he wasn’t too stressed out all the time and he sat down slowly holding Maddie with one arm as he began the paperwork to register Trey as a senior. Where did the time go? He couldn’t help, but wonder. He signed it all and handed Trey’s file ignoring most of the slips he got for tardiness to Courtney.

“Gary you look good with a baby in your arms. Ever think of having more?” A woman asked curiously as Gary’s head snapped up and began shaking it.

“Nah Mrs. Rogers I’m too old. This is Maddie, she is the daughter of our new history teacher who is doing her paperwork to start working here. That’s all.”

“Oh please Picasso has kids well into his 70’s, trust me dear you’re not that old. You have done so much to the community and the school. You also have raised two wonderful boys. It won’t kill you to go out on a date.”

Gary couldn’t help, but smirk, “Do you want my two teenage, wonderful, stubborn, opinionated boys?” 

Mrs. Rogers laughed heartily, “And that sense of humor. You’d be perfect for so many women I know. Please let me set you up.”

“Now Mrs. Rogers you are mighty kind and funny, but I draw the line at setting me up.” He said a bit sternly, but grinning a bit as he heard a slight noise come from his chest. He glanced down and saw that the baby had woken up. Her blue eyes shining bright at him and he smiled and hummed to her a bit. Maddie’s head slowly turned to his chest and buried his head in there before she began whimpering a bit.

Mrs. Rogers laughed a bit, “Gary she’s hungry.”

“Well I don’t have the food!” 

“I believe I can take over from here, thank you Gary.” Leah said with a grin as she took Maddie back in her arms and smiled at Mrs. Rogers, “Hi I’m Leah Monasch the new American History and Government teacher.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you I’m Gina Rogers, my daughter Annabelle will be in one of your classes. Feel free to let me know if that cell phone is a problem.”

Leah smiled, “I will indeed thank you. Now if you excuse me Mr. Fuller I’ll be right back for Mrs. Rogers is correct, this little one will be screaming in a matter of minutes if she doesn’t get her food.” She commented with a smile as she left the office and down the hallway into the bathrooms. 

“This one is special Gary I can feel it.” Gina told him with a smile as she took her paperwork and left the office leaving Gary with a sigh and he went back to his office to process Leah’s paperwork and he smiled at the idea of them working together. She was nothing like anyone else that he had even met. Not since…Jane. No he couldn’t think about Jane right now. She had left him broken and then that car accident…no he couldn’t do that to himself again. 

 

*

“Thank you again for the ride Gary…and the keys to the school…and helping with Maddie.” Leah said with a kind smile as he turned into their subdivision and he turned to look at her with a smile.

“It was my pleasure; everyone liked you that met you at the school.” 

“That’s nice,” Leah blushed, “I haven’t felt that welcome before….anywhere.”

Gary smiled as he pulled into her driveway, “Well Silverton is a very small town and everyone likes one another here.” He assured her that as he turned off the engine following her inside where there were toys everywhere and Trey videotaping Ethan who was sitting on the couch watching Curious George.

“Hey Trey, was he alright?” Leah asked as Ethan ran to her and gave her a hug. Leah placed Maddie’s car seat on the floor as she reached down and hugged him back.

“Yeah he was good…and I hope you don’t mind. I kind of…gave him snacks.”

“What kind of snacks?”

“Whatever he wanted.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake Trey, what did you give him exactly?” Gary asked curiously rolling his eyes as he took Maddie out of her car seat and held her close to him. 

“Well Apple Jacks, a couple Zebra cakes and ice cream….with chocolate and sprinkles.”

“Hmmm well I know what grade to give you in class then.” Leah replied with a laugh as the look of horror on Trey’s face settled on it causing the adults to laugh.

“You’re my Government teacher?”

“Yes indeed.” 

“I just hate social studies. I’ve always been bad at it. Dad can back me up on that.”

“Really? I love it…obviously. If you ever need help let me know.” 

“Well I don’t know how much you’ll want to help me after today…Ethan tell your mom what cool Trey taught you.”

Leah raised an eyebrow as she listened to Ethan ramble before saying, “I want phone for Christmas. iPhone,” causing her to laugh.

“Great thanks no Ethan Mommy needs a new phone before you do. Now you go back to your show and I’ll take Maddie for you. She needs to get changed and put down for a nap. Thanks Trey, how much do I owe you for babysitting?” 

“Nothing.” Gary replied as he handed Maddie over and then glared at Trey who had opened his mouth to reply.

“Dad…” “No seriously Gary I don’t mind paying him.”

“Nonsense Trey offered, you didn’t ask him to babysit so it’s fine, right son….Trey Michael Fuller, am I correct on that?”

“Yes Dad.” Trey muttered rolling his eyes.

“Good now let’s get back home….aren’t you and Donnie suppose to Skype later?”

“Oh shit…I mean yeah I better get back. Bye Miss. Monasch see you at school.” Trey replied as he and Gary turned to leave and something inside Leah told her to get brave. She wanted to do more than just thank them verbally.

“Do you two like goulash?”

“Love it!” Trey said with a grin turning around.

“I’m making it for dinner tonight. As a thank you to both of you, would you like to join us at six thirty?” 

“I’m in! Plus Dad your cooking sucks.”

Leah laughed as Gary scowled a bit, “Thanks son you can cook from now on and that would be nice thank you, but it’s not necessary.”

“Sure it is. Six thirty then?”

“…Alright six thirty it is.” Gary said as they went to exit the house when Leah quickly grabbed a twenty from her purse and went over to the door.

“Hey Trey you left something here!” She exclaimed as Trey walked back over to her and she quickly shoved the twenty dollar bill in his hand, “Don’t tell your dad.” 

Trey grinned brightly, “Don’t you worry I won’t Miss. Monasch, thanks!” he said grabbing his camera bag and leaving the house. Leah smiled and closed the door behind them with a grin as she went to get the kids and house ready for the men in five hours. Maybe moving here wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the goulash dinner commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait everyone! Getting the DVD got me back in the mood to write our lovely, stubborn Gary lol. Happy Reading!

Chapter 3

As soon as Trey entered his room, he closed the door and immediately got on Skype receiving the text from Donnie stating that he was free to chat. He sat down and got comfortable before relaxing in his chair before seeing his brother’s face. 

“Hey loser.” 

Donnie Fuller rolled his eyes, “Shut up moron. What’s up? What’s with the urgent text?” He asked curiously running his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

“It’s Dad.”

“What about him?” 

“I think he could like someone…”

“Someone? As a woman?” Donnie asked puzzled raising an eyebrow.

“No an alien, yes a woman!” 

“An alien would be hilarious, but seriously? He likes someone?”

“Yeah she lives two houses down, her name is Leah.”

“Is she nice?”

“Yes, but she’s hot man. I mean if I were older and she wasn’t my teacher…”

“Whoa wait a minute Trey, she’s your teacher and Dad likes her? He’s her boss, that’s not possible.”

“Anything is possible bro, you never know.”

“Wait how do you even know Dad likes her? I never thought he’d move on much after Mom.”

“He smiles when he’s around her. I forgot the man had teeth!”

“He smiles? Wow…”

“Donnie! I’m telling you he likes her.” 

“Well do you think he’ll ask her out?”

“Nope that’s why I’m going to get them together because she’s gorgeous and single. She makes him smile for whatever reason.”

“Dear God Trey don’t do that, Dad will kill you. I’m sure Leah wouldn’t appreciate it either. Plus how do you plan to do that?”

“Easy I told Leah and Dad that I suck at social studies and she’s my Government teacher. She offered to help me whenever I needed it and I will accept it. She can come over with her kids and help me while Dad lightens up with the kids.”

Donnie’s eyes went wide through the computer monitor, “You have always been good at social studies, good luck with that one dude and kids? What kids?”

“Leah’s, she has a three year old and a baby.”

“Holy shit, how old is she?”

“No idea, but she’s younger than Dad.”

“Everyone’s younger than Dad Trey.” Donnie said and Trey smirked.

“True, but it might just work. So are you in or out to help me?” 

“Oh no no Trey no way.” 

“Kaitlyn will help too.”

Glaring at his brother, Donnie sighed, “Don’t get Kait involved bro.” 

“Then help me.” 

“Fine, but how can I help with me being at school?”

“I’ll keep you informed bro, but she invited us to dinner tonight.”

“Damn, maybe she does like Dad then. Tell him I said hey.”

“Will do. Love ya bro.” 

“Love ya too loser.” Donnie said as they both ended the call and Trey smirked as he spun around in the chair blasting his stereo. He laughed when he heard the thump from underneath his room ignoring his Dad hitting the ceiling with the tip of the broom. He began surfing the Internet having the deepest confidence that his plan would work. He knew how unhappy Gary had been since the car accident, so why not take matters into his own plans. He knew that his dad would never ask Leah out on his own. Let the games commence, he thought to himself before opening up his Internet browser and easily got distracted for the time-being. 

***

“That was the best goulash I have ever had. Thank you so much Miss. Monasch.” Trey said with a grin as he finished his seconds and placed his fork on the plate.

Leah smiled, “Thank you Trey, that’s awful nice of you to say. Gary did you like it?”

“Absolutely, it was wonderful. I am so full.” Gary replied with a smile back at her taking a sip of his wine. 

She laughed, “Music to any cook’s ears. Would you two like some dessert? I made dirt pudding.”

Trey began laughing as Gary raised an eyebrow, “Whatever that is, I like it already.”

Smirking, she took the bowl of vanilla pudding and crumbled up Oreo cookies and placed it in front of them with bowls and spoons, “Dig in.” 

The younger Fuller took his spoon and took a bite, “Oh my God I’m in heaven. Marry me?” 

Leah laughed while Gary rolled his eyes, “Nope I’m afraid you’re a little young for me.” 

“Well Dad’s older.” Trey said with a smirk taking another bite.

Leah’s eyes went a bit wide as Gary glared at him, “Not funny. Go eat your dessert…Leah I’m sorry. He was dropped on his head when he was a baby.” He said with a wink apologizing for his son. Leah smiled and waved her hand dismissing the apology.

“Don’t be sorry, Trey’s very funny and sweet for a teenage boy. Well I’ll get the dishwasher going if you want to sit and enjoy dessert.”

“No let me help especially since Trey won’t help. I’m positive that he will go play with Ethan as an excuse not to eat.” Gary replied with a sigh as Leah smiled as they both gathered their dirty plates and bowls before heading back into the kitchen. As Leah got the water ready, he glanced over at her outfit, jeans and a pretty blue blouse. There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful indeed. He moved over and opened up her dishwasher and helped her load the dishes with one another stealing glances at one another every now and then. 

***  
“Night night Maddie.” Leah said with a smile as she bent down and kissed a sleeping Maddie’s cheek before bending down and placing Maddie in her crib. Gary watched with fascination as he ran a finger through Maddie’s hair before he walked with Leah out the door and she closed it behind her taking the baby monitor with her with the camera set on the sleeping baby. 

“Is Ethan asleep?” He asked her softly and she shook her head no, “Nah I think him and Trey are still playing downstairs. He’s in his pajamas already though.” She replied with a smile as they headed down the stairs.

“Let’s go outside, I don’t think you’ve seen the backyard at night.” She refilled their glasses of wine before grabbing the bowl of dirt pudding. Gary nodded and walked past Trey and Ethan playing before she opened the porch doors. She flipped the light switch on and heard Gary gasp softly next to her. He accepted his glass of wine as the lights twinkled all around them. The patio itself held a small barbecue stand and a table with chairs around it. 

“This is beautiful Leah, did you do this yourself?”

She smiled, “No I wish I had the talent, but my cousins own a landscaping design company back in Indianapolis. They helped me move here and Bryan and Beau helped do this as a surprise while I was busy with the kids and unpacking.”

“Well their talent is beyond incredible.” Gary complimented as they both sat down sitting next to one another.

“It is truly beautiful out here at night.” 

“Yes it is, my oldest son Donnie when he was a kid loved to camp out in the backyard in a tent with Trey and they would stare at the stars for hours until they fell asleep.” 

“Did you ever join them?”

“No…I wish I would have though. That was more of a thing with their mom…she died in a car accident four years ago.”

“Oh I’m sorry Gary.” 

“No no don’t be, she and I were divorced, but still it wasn’t easy on the boys…especially Donnie. I lost him for the longest time. Trey was closer to me and Donnie was close to his mom…her name was Jane. She was a nurse. It’s still hard.” He spoke softly and Leah reached over to pat his hand gently.

“If there’s anything I can do for you or the boys, let me know. I know it’s hard, I’ve never lost a spouse, but sometimes I wish I had.” 

Gary nodded slowly and placed his hand slowly in hers, “What happened with you and Nolan? Is he a threat to you and the kids?” 

“Yes mostly to me though. He wouldn’t touch the kids, but he has no hesitation about hurting me. He’s done worse to me, but I won’t go into detail. I hate to sound so horrible, but it’s true. I wish Nolan would leave or die, at least he’d leave us alone.” She retorted.

Gary felt himself getting a bit angry, “If he ever comes near you or the kids, you let me know and I’ll deal with him.”

“No you won’t. He’s my problem not yours and plus you have no obligation to help me. You’re my neighbor and my boss...plus no one can get to him. He’s a cop; he can get away with it.” 

“Not here he won’t Leah…and I’m a friend you know. Yes I’m those things, but also your friend. Not to mention that I think Trey has a crush on you. I overheard him telling Donnie that he thinks you’re beautiful.” 

Leah blushed a bit, “Well that’s nice and flattering, but like I said, he’s too young for me. Plus he’s one of my students. I’m not like that.” 

“I know that, but he is also a teenage boy. Just remember that and I’ll keep telling him to shut his mouth.” Gary replied with a smirk as she grinned.

“Thank you, that’s nice…now are you ready for a new school year?”

“Is anyone ready?” Gary commented with a grin before chuckling taking a sip of his wine.

“I admit I’m a bit nervous.”

“Don’t tell Trey, but I am too. Ever since the tornadoes hit, people are still a bit reluctant to go in the new building but I promise you its safe.”

She turned her head and smiled a bit, “Well nothing is safe from a tornado especially an EF5, but I know what you mean. I just hope the students will like me and I also have to find a daycare for the kids.”

“The kids will love you, but don’t be afraid to be tough ok? And well there’s a couple by the school itself. Down the street a bit is a Goddard School though. They literally just opened a year ago.” 

She thought about that for a minute and then nodded, “Sounds great thanks and I just hope I don’t fail as a teacher like I failed as a fiancé.” She said softly before watching him sitting down in front of her. He stroked the top of her hand gently.

“Hey stop it, he’s the one who screwed it up not you. You are not a failure, please believe me.” He said as she slowly nodded glancing into his big blue eyes. She leaned over and hugged him gently surprising both of them. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back gently before releasing her.

“You are too kind, you don’t have to be this nice.” 

Gary chuckled, “I can be mean and rude you know.”

“I know, but not now.” Leah teased him back with a laugh as he sat back down and relaxed. Giving one another smiles, they stared up at the stars enjoying the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey goes forward with his plan to set up his dad and Leah not knowing that in reality they really don't need it since the more time Leah and Gary spend with one another, the more the two adults are fighting their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! Enjoy everyone! I know this chapter is a bit slow, but the next chapter with Donnie coming home, it will be much more exciting! 
> 
> P.S. Cookies for anyone who finds the Hobbit reference in there although it's pretty easy lol and even the one reference to the movie 'Into the Storm' ;)

The lunch bell rang and Leah glanced up at the clock, “Alright class dismissed. I want the first chapter read tonight and we’ll go over it on Friday.” She announced over the loudness of the teenagers suddenly speaking and running out of the classroom eager to get to their lunch. However one student remained and that was a tall, shaggy haired brunette who smiled at her. It was the first day of school and all was going well. 

“Hey Miss. Monasch, you got a minute?” Trey asked her curiously and Leah glanced over at him and smiled.

“Sure Trey, what’s going on?” 

“I know I told you I suck at social studies and you assigned the first chapter which is the basics of it right?”

“Yes it is, mostly about why it’s important, a brief history of the three branches of government and it goes into them more deeply. Do you still want my help?” She asked curiously raising an eyebrow as she took an eraser and erased the chalkboard behind her. 

Trey nodded, “Yeah that’d be great if you can. My dad says it’s alright if you come over and help me whenever you get a chance.”

She smiled a bit and turned around, “I’m free anytime really, I just need to pick up Maddie and Ethan from their daycare before they close at six. So maybe tomorrow?”

“No…I mean tonight! Let’s do tonight! I want to really make sure I understand this just in case I get confused later on and then I can dazzle you with my knowledge if you call on me to answer a question on Friday.” Trey insisted and she nodded slowly as she raised an eyebrow.

“Alright that’s fine however I promised Ethan I’d get him early…would you like to come over to my house?”

“No my house is fine, I have the key.”

“Is it alright with your dad?”

“Oh! Um yeah he’s cool with that, he’ll be busy this evening anyways. He’s always really busy with the first week of school. I might even throw a party on Friday since you all have meetings, but don’t tell him I said so. He’d kill me…plus my brother Donnie is coming home from college with his girlfriend, it’s his birthday so they’ll be home to hang out. You can come over and say hi.” He offered and Leah raised both of her eyebrows this time.

“Trey that’s really nice of you, but I can’t spend all my free time hanging out at your house. Your dad is my boss, not just our neighbor. Plus he’d probably get sick of me quickly.”

“No he wouldn’t, but is tonight okay? Come over whenever ok? See you later!” Trey replied giving her a smile and a tip to his non-existent hat as he headed out in the hallway and down to the cafeteria with his friends.

“Trey that’s our teacher, you couldn’t get hooked up with her even if you tried man.” Nathan his friend told him and Trey rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“I’m not trying to get into her pants, I’m trying to hook her up with my dad.” Trey replied as they walked into the cafeteria, placed their stuff down at a table and got in line.

Nathan laughed, “Good luck, your old man is as tough and stubborn as the one dwarf in the Hobbit. You know that book you love.”

Trey rolled his eyes and slapped his friend in the head, “Try Thorin Oakenshield dumbass and not when I get them together.” 

“I’m telling you that your dad and Miss. Monasch will never fall into your trap. I’ll even place money on it.”

“Fifty bucks that they will.” Trey said glaring at him and held out his hand.

“Oh you’re on loser.” Nathan replied shaking his head as they continued to eat lunch. 

*  
“Gary your son is acting very…suspicious.” Leah informed her boss as she entered the office grabbing papers from her mailbox.

Gary raised an eyebrow, “More than usual? Don’t worry Leah; he’s a teenage boy who thinks he’s a man. Now he’s back at school with his friends so yeah it’s nothing new to me.”

“No, did you know he wants me to tutor him in social studies?”

“No I did not know that, you don’t have to Leah. I can help him or Donnie can, Donnie was always excellent in social studies. I thought Trey was too, you’re right that is strange. I’ll tell him to back off, will that help?”

“No no that’s fine, I offered to help him. I just didn’t expect him to say yes. I mean I just didn’t think a seventeen year old boy would want to spend his time with his teacher tutoring him when he could be driving around with his friends and having a good time. It’s his senior year, I’d be at the movies or something, not at home with my government teacher.” Leah said softly and Gary smiled at her motioning her into his office.

She followed him and sat down throwing her papers in the chair next to the one she sat in.

“Is something else bothering you Leah? It’s not just about Trey is it?” Gary asked curiously taking his glasses off and placing them on the desk causing her to smirk.

“I didn’t know you were glasses.”

He smirked, “I’m just talented like that, but be honest please. You are more than welcome to back out of helping Trey if it means not spending time with your family, especially the kids. Maddie’s just a baby after all.”

“No no it’s not that, I can take care of the kids and tutor Trey at the same time. It’s not the actual tutoring that I have a feeling about Gary, it’s something else.”

“What kind of feeling?” He asked curiously.

“I can’t explain it; it’s just a strange gut feeling I have…not a bad one…just odd.” She replied softly as he tilted his head in confusion.

“If it gets worse then will you promise me then you will come to me and we can work it out? If Trey is the problem then no more tutoring okay?” He looked at her and she slowly nodded.

“I promise Gary, thanks. You don’t think he’ll try and do something he isn’t allowed will he? Like try and hit on me or anything. I mean you did say that he told Donnie that I was beautiful and Trey did invite me to have dinner with you all on Friday when Donnie came home.” She asked him softly.

Gary shook his head as his phone rang, “Tell them to hold!” he yelled to Nicole who was the one on the phone at the moment since Courtney was running an errand for him, “No he won’t, Trey might be a horny teenager, but he’s not dumb enough to do anything like that. Tell him to back off if he gets you uncomfortable….and wait he did? I didn’t even know Donnie was coming home. Sunday’s his birthday but he told me he wanted to spend time with Kaitlyn at school so I said that was fine. You know you can come over if you want to, but you can always tell Trey no.”

“Well I don’t want to interrupt Donnie coming home especially his birthday so I told Trey I’ll do his tutoring session and then I’ll let you four enjoy your weekend…oh that reminds me, the tutoring session he insisted must be at your house, so is it alright if I come over today after school? He insisted that it would be today so he could be ready for class Friday.” Leah asked and he nodded while they both stood up.

“No it’s fine, so I guess I’ll see you later, but I think you’re right, something’s going on. I’ll ask him later if that placates you.” 

“Sure, thanks Gary. I guess I’ll see you later.” She said with a small smile as she left the office. Gary ran a hand over his face and hid his smile behind his hand as he sat down and relaxed while taking his phone call.

*

“So basically, if you give us a pop quiz Friday then all I’d need to know is the differences between the three different branches of government, which are easy.” Trey asked curiously glancing up from his textbook that rested on the top of the dining room table in the kitchen. 

Leah smirked as she held Maddie in her arms waiting for her bottle to be finished being heated up on the stove, “Oh yeah? Turn the TV off and tell me which branch does what.” She asked curiously as she turned off the stove and tested the bottle on her arm. It was warm and then she stood next to Trey who groaned.

“But I work better with the television on Miss. Monasch.” He whined a bit and Leah laughed as he groaned again and turned off the small television in the kitchen as she checked on Ethan who was coloring in the living room. She sat down next to him holding Maddie in her arms before grabbing a burp cloth and raised the bottle to Maddie’s awaiting lips. The baby easily began eating and she smiled at her before turning back to Trey.

“Go ahead Mr. Fuller; tell me the three differences…in your own words.” She added the last part with a chuckle as he glanced down at his book making a face at his name.

“That’s my dad’s name; I’m Trey, the cool one.” 

“In your dreams son.” A voice interrupted them with a smirk as he waved to Ethan who was busy coloring and Gary made his way into the kitchen. 

“Don’t even get me started on how cool I am compared to you, I mean you’re a principal, they are boring and stern and stuff.”

Leah chuckled a bit as Gary rolled his eyes, “Anything else you want to add to my job description son?” 

“No…I just really need to work on this chapter.” 

“Yes I believe Leah asked you a question, so let’s hear the answer.” Gary replied standing next to Leah crossing his arms over his chest before glancing down smiling a bit at the baby in her arms before turning back to his son. 

Trey cleared his throat, “Easy, the executive branch is the president himself…maybe his offices too…oh yeah his cabinet! Legislature is the Senate and the House of Representatives which is Congress or a parliament like they do in the United Kingdom and judiciary is the Supreme Court .” 

Gary glanced down at Leah who nodded and smiled, “Okay tell me the history of how those three come to form and why each of them is important.”

The phone suddenly rang and Trey jumped up, “I’ll get it!” He said shooting up from the table leaving Gary and Leah alone in the kitchen. 

“Like I said he was dropped on his head a few times when he was a baby, how are you?” Gary asked curiously throwing his blazer jacket on the chair where Trey was at and loosened up his tie.

“Since this morning? I’m fine thanks, is Ethan coloring still in the book, if not, a magic eraser does the trick. Gets crayon out of anything.” She asked curiously and he nodded.

“Yes he’s concentrating very hard in there…do you want to stay for dinner? It’s taco night.” Gary asked curiously holding up a box of hard taco shells and a tray of hamburger meat that had been thawing on the kitchen counter.

Leah smiled but shook her head, “Thank you for the invitation, but no thank you. I want to get a schedule for the kids going especially since I’m back at work and they are in a daycare. You know have them in bed before eight o’clock, especially this one.” She replied nodding towards Maddie who was still feeding.

“I understand, but the dinner invitation is open Friday as well. Donnie would probably like to meet our neighbors, he’s always been a friendly kid…person. Whenever he was younger he and Trey would go to our new neighbor’s house and ask them if they knew CPR and First Aid and then offer to teach them. It was quite funny.” He commented as she chuckled while he got quiet.

“Dad can teach you CPR and First Aid Leah!” Trey yelled from the living room. 

Leah gasped loudly while laughing as Gary glared, “Not funny Trey, ask your brother when he will be home so I can actually be home.”

“He says midnight.”

“I’m serious Trey ask him.” Gary replied as he grabbed the frying pan to start cooking.

“Alright, alright relax Dad. He says around five, he wants to try and beat traffic.” Trey replied and snuck back upstairs to his room. Leah finished feeding Maddie and then stood up from the table. 

“I really am sorry about him Leah; I’ll definitely talk to him.” He told her with a sigh and she shook her head dismissing the concern.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle, I better get her home so I can get dinner going for them as well. Ethan time to go!” She called into the living room, “Thanks again Gary and tell Trey he’s not off the hook for skipping the tutoring early. Tell him there’s a possible pop quiz coming Friday.” 

“Sure thing, “ Gary smirked, “Will there be one?” 

She winked, “Nope. Bye Gary see you tomorrow, bye Trey!” She called as she gathered their things and left the house. 

Trey watched from the living room as Gary chuckled and smiled to himself as he began cooking the tacos and then said goodbye to his brother before dialing the number of the only florist in town.

“Hello Sadie’s Flowers, Ashlynn speaking.” A female voice answered the phone.

“Hi I would like to place an order for a dozen red roses.” Trey replied as he rushed upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“Sure who do you want them delivered to and where?” 

“To Leah Monasch...M-O-N-A-S-C-H. I want them delivered to Silverton High School in the next couple days if that is possible.”

“Alright sir, who is sending them?” 

Trey smirked as he twirled his dad's credit card in his hand, “From a secret admirer.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Kaitlyn arrive home for Donnie's birthday weekend and a tornado drill at school makes Leah realize just how much Gary does have her best interests at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, meet Donnie and Kaitlyn! 
> 
> Head's up, there's a bit of cursing in it. So yeah...lol. Boyfriend will be updated this weekend too...hopefully lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A small bing appeared on the computer where Leah was currently working on as her students in her third period Government class were reading over the second chapter of their government books. She glanced at her Inbox and clicked on it smiling when there was a message from Gary to all the teachers announcing that there would be a tornado drill in ten minutes. She knew it was mandatory to do at least two in the span of a year however with what everyone in Silverton had experienced two years ago she didn’t blame Gary if he made the decision to make them do more.

“Heads up everyone, tornado drill in ten minutes…” She called out as a knock was suddenly heard at the door. She rolled her eyes at the moans and groans of protest as she waved the office assistant inside the room that was holding a bouquet of red roses.

“Hi there Clara, who are these for?” Leah asked curiously recognizing the young teenager from her Government class earlier in the morning.

“You Miss. Monasch, they just arrived at the office by messenger and Mr. Fuller instructed me to bring them down to you.” Clara replied as she handed them over to Leah who looked pleasantly surprised as she placed the vase on her desk.

“Nice flowers Miss. Monasch, from your husband?” Someone asked curiously and Leah smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Nathan…keep reading or you might get a pop quiz on Tuesday.” 

The entire class groaned minus Trey who smirked and nodded his head towards the flowers. Leah shook her head once and then made her way over to her desk where she glanced at the flowers and there was no card.

“I need to run down to the office for a minute, everyone stay here and Trey you’re in charge. Make sure no one does anything dumb please or I’ll send your dad down. Got it?”

“Yeah Miss. Monasch.” Trey replied with a smirk and then stood up and announced that he was in charge causing Leah to laugh out loud as pieces of rolled up paper were thrown at him. She checked the clock as she remembered the tornado drill in two minutes as she hurried down to the office.

“Hey Leah! How’s the new accommodations treating you?” Nicole asked curiously as Courtney waved from the phone.

“Good thanks, hey was there a card or anything about those roses? I don’t know who they are from. Did the delivery person say anything?” 

“Not that I know of, Gary was the one who signed for the flowers so you could ask him.” Nicole replied.

Raising an eyebrow Leah turned to Gary’s office where he was typing up an email and she quickly poked her head inside, “Hey Gary any idea of who sent me the flowers? I’m making sure it’s not from Nolan.”

Gary poked his head up and checked his watch, “Someone get the bell alarm set for the drill! And no Leah I don’t know; was there not a card?” He asked curiously. 

“No that’s why I’m worried especially since I moved to a small town in a different state, you know what I mean…to get away from him.” She whispered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed against his chest and hugged him back.

“It’ll be okay, we can figure it out okay?” He asked as he glanced down at her with a soft smile. She gave him a relaxed smile back before glancing at the clock and pulling away reluctantly.

“Well um thanks, I better get back to help the kids with the drill…I put Trey in charge so I better get back.” 

“You put Trey in charge? Why would you do that?” Gary asked with a laugh.

She smirked, “Because I told him if he messed up, I’d sent for you.” She replied with a playful wink as she exited his office and down the hallway quickly back to her room where all was well. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped back into the room and then glanced at the clock.

“3…2…1…alright everyone let’s go!” She announced as the tornado drill bell went off loudly. Everyone jumped up from their seats and rushed out of the door. She counted the students as they rushed past her and into the hallways. 

“Everyone get down and place your head in between your legs and cover them up with your arms! Do it now!” Leah ordered as everyone filled into the hallways. She walked past everyone and made sure everyone was listening and cooperating when she saw a couple kids standing at lockers.

“Hate to interrupt you both, but you two need to get down and cover your heads immediately.” Leah ordered raising her eyebrows at them and they glared at her one standing in front of her towering over her in height.

“Why don’t you kiss my ass new teacher?” One sneered at her getting in front of her face and she took a step backwards.

“This is a mandatory drill, you will listen to me or go to the office and let Mr. Fuller deal with you. Take your pick.” She replied back and the student grabbed her blouse yanking her forward before squeezing her breast roughly.

“How about you take me back to your classroom?” He asked with a smirk as she gasped and shoved him off of her.

“Don’t you dare touch me like that again, go to the office now.”

“Or what?”

“You already have a suspension for harassing a teacher; want to add to the list Mr. Dickenson? Or shall I go ahead and expel you?” Gary’s gruff voice asked behind her.

“I was not harassing a teacher Mr. Fuller!” 

Gary snorted, “ I saw the whole thing nice try. Listen to me very carefully, get down, cover your heads and when the drill is over, you come to my office or I will track you down. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good now apologize to Miss. Monasch first and foremost.”

“Sorry.”

“Good now get down like she instructed you to do now…Leah are you alright?” Gary asked her softly as she nodded walking away from the two teenagers.

“I’m fine, just a bit shocked.”

“I am so sorry Leah.” He whispered to her and she shook her head taking a step away causing Gary to frown a bit.

“It’s fine Gary, I’ve been in worse shape, but thank you for defending me…let’s just get this drill over with…get your heads down guys!”

“Heads down! Trey head down!” Gary ordered everyone as the kids all listened and the bell stopped ringing.

“Keep your heads down until the all clear, Leah stay here and wait for my announcement.” Gary instructed her as he headed down the office with the two teenagers with him. She slowly nodded and walked down the hallway to the kids in her class.

“Hang on guys, wait for the all clear.” She said as she stopped in front of her class and then Gary’s voice rang over the intercom that everyone was to go back to their classrooms and that everyone at lunch would have an extra five minutes. 

“Okay everyone in my Government class, back in the room!” She ordered as everyone got up and she stood by her classroom door counting everyone again.

“Are you alright Miss. Monasch? I saw what those jerks did.” Trey asked curiously and she nodded.

“Oh you saw? I’m alright, nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry Trey your dad has them in his office. He said they are suspended. Alright everyone let’s wrap this up and if you all are good, no homework this weekend however you will have a report due by Friday.” She said catching everyone’s attention as she shut the door and resumed her teaching her mind still swirling from the roses to Gary rescuing her. Why was she so curious about the flowers and why did she think of Gary all the time? It needed to stop, she told herself.

*

“Hey Miss. Monasch! Come meet my brother!” A voice exclaimed as Leah turned her head while playing with her baby girl in her arms as Ethan ran around screaming in the yard releasing some energy from the preschool where he was attending said that he didn’t really nap for long this afternoon.

“Trey aren’t you sick of me yet?” Leah asked curiously as Trey only laughed and motioned for a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a girl with curly brown hair make their way over to her.

“Nah, this is my brother Donnie and his girlfriend Kaitlyn, guys this is Government teacher Miss. Monasch and her children three year old Ethan and baby Maddie.”

“It’s so nice to meet you both, Trey has told me a lot about you. You two may call me Leah since you two aren’t in my class.” She smirked as she shook both Donnie and Kaitlyn’s hands before holding Maddie close to her.

Donnie smirked as Trey began to protest, “It’s nice to meet you as well. Trey’s told me how nice you are and how you’re tutoring him….he also mentioned something called dirt pudding. What is that?”

Leah laughed, “It’s a dessert that is vanilla pudding with Oreo crumbs on top of it, it’s the easiest thing in the world to make. I’ll show you how although I have discovered that you boys have such a sweet tooth that I might have to make chocolate mousse pie soon.”

“You have no idea what you just said Leah.” Kaitlyn told her with a laugh and Leah smirked as Ethan rushed over to Trey and tugged on him.

“Hey Tey.”

Donnie snorted with laughter as Trey grinned and picked up Ethan, “You’re just jealous that he likes me more than you.”

“Whatever...hi kid I’m Donnie, can you say that?”

“Donnie.” Ethan responded and Donnie roared with laughter.

Trey scowled, “Your name is easier to pronounce than Trey. That’s just not cool man. Go back to school already.”

Leah laughed, “Patience is a virtue you know Trey…so what are you both majoring in at Oklahoma State?”

“I’m a communication and film major, Kaitlyn’s a biology major.”

“Excuse me I can answer for myself you know.” Kaitlyn retorted with a playful scowl. 

Leah smirked at Donnie’s reaction before motioning them all to sit down and relax, “Your dad still at the school?”

“Nah he’s getting the pizzas and junk food I told him Donnie wanted for the weekend.” Trey replied and Donnie laughed.

“You big idiot…thanks bro.” 

“Anytime, hey Leah did you ever find out who sent you those flowers?”

“It’s Miss. Monasch to you mister and no I did not.”

“Flowers?” Donnie asked curiously.

“Yeah I got a bouquet of red roses today which I love but there was no card or nothing attached so I don’t know who it’s from.”

“Oh…interesting.” Donnie replied as he caught Trey’s wink at him and then turned back to his neighbor.

“So your dad told me a bit about you all experiencing the tornadoes a couple years ago, is it a sensitive subject if I asked you about it.”

Everyone shook their heads, “Not really. I mean Trey and I were filming the graduation on June 16th and Dad wanted us to do a time capsule of messages from everyone in the school so we were busy doing that. Dad and I argued as always before we left for the school and Trey convinced me to help out Kaitlyn when she needed help with her summer internship application and I left to help her leaving Trey alone to deal with Dad.”

“Yeah thanks by the way for that, he was pissed.” Trey retorted.

Donnie snorted and rolled his eyes, “No regrets bro. Anyways yeah so I went to Kaitlyn finally offering my help and we went to the old paper mill and then the tornado hit there and we got trapped. She got injured and I took care of her…well the best that I could. And the more we were trapped there, the more we got to know one another…I mean it was emotional.”

“Yeah,” Kaitlyn added running a hand through her hair, “It was insane, I mean Donnie and I literally thought we were going to die so we were giving farewell messages. The building had collapsed because of the high winds and then water came pouring in as a result of a second tornado so Donnie was able to call his dad and they finally found us. Him and Trey…and Allison. She was the meteorologist.” 

“Oh god I was a wreck I remember that, “Trey added in becoming serious, “Donnie had been knocked unconscious from being underwater for so long so that Dad had to do CPR. We all thought Donnie…well it wasn’t looking good Miss. Monasch. Dad kept going with CPR and mouth to mouth and then we got him back…thank god too. I…I don’t ever want to relive that day, seeing my dad go insane because of Donnie leaving because it was my idea for him to talk to Kaitlyn in the first place. I was a wreck that day, I hadn’t cried like that since Mom died.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom you two.” Leah murmured softly and both boys nodded.

“Thanks, it was a car accident. She tried to be the best mom, but Dad ultimately raised us after the divorce…” 

“Trey…sorry Leah, but our mom wasn’t around a lot…it’s a sensitive subject for both of us.” Donnie mentioned and then turned his head as everyone saw Gary’s GMC Acadia turn the corner, past Leah’s house and pulled into his driveway.

“No I understand, there’s no pressure to talk about it, go enjoy your birthday dinner Donnie.” She reassured them with a smile, “Come on Ethan how about some chicken nuggets for dinner?”

“No za.” 

Leah laughed, “Pizza eh? Interesting choice.”

“Just join us for dinner Miss. Monasch, please.”

“No Trey not unless it’s okay with your dad and Donnie.”

“It’s cool with me and I’m sure it’s fine with Dad.” Donnie replied with a grin as they all stood up and brushed off the grass and dirt from their jeans and made their way back to the house. Trey reached down and grabbed Ethan before Leah opened her mouth to protest and they made their way back to the Fuller house.

Leah glanced down at Maddie, “Well it seems we’ve been overruled Mads.” She remarked to the baby with a laugh as she stood up holding Maddie close to her before grabbing her diaper bag and her keys, purse and cell phone before closing and locking the door behind her. She locked her car before heading over to the car where Gary was unloading his car.

“Can I help since I’ve been invited? Trey I think took Ethan to force me over. I apologize if I am ruining your weekend with Donnie home.”

“Nonsense,” Gary replied with a smile, “The boys got everything and Donnie invited you too so that means he likes you so come on in.” He replied closing the trunk and holding a couple grocery bags leading Leah to the front door. She rushed over and opened the door for him and he smiled nodding his thanks as they headed inside. She closed the door using her hip and followed Gary inside.

“Aw can I hold her Leah? Please?” Kaitlyn asked curiously and Leah smiled. 

“Sure if you want to.” She replied slowly handing Maddie over to Kaitlyn who smiled and winked at Donnie who cleared his throat and walked off.

Gary snorted with laughter as Leah smacked his arm gently, “Be nice she’s just teasing him.”

“I hope so.” Gary replied raising an eyebrow and she raised an eyebrow back.

“What? Kids are having sex and getting pregnant earlier these days….okay maybe not.” She muttered at the look Gary gave her as he reached behind her and opened the refrigerator grabbing various drinks for people and reaching in the cabinet for paper plates and napkins.

“Dinner’s ready…watch out Leah, Donnie and Trey can eat me out of house and home.” He warned her as the footsteps of his sons and Kaitlyn entered the kitchen. Leah yelped a bit with a laugh jumping out of the way and into Gary’s arms as the kids rushed in the room, filled up their plates and headed back into the living room to eat their dinner leaving the two adults in the room staring into one another’s eyes.

Gary slowly reached over and brushed a piece of Leah’s curly, blonde hair behind her ear, “Leah…”

She smiled a bit, “Gary…” She trailed off as he slowly bent his head down leaning towards her. Letting out a soft sigh, she leaned into his touch as his arms went around her gently tugging her close to him. His hand slowly trailed up to her cheek as she reached up as their lips barely touched before a crash was heard.

Startled Leah jumped away and cleared her throat as Gary stood up straight letting out a sigh, “What was that?” He called.

“Nothing!” Trey yelled back as Leah glanced at Gary who stared at her curiously. 

“We’re watching a movie, it’s Donnie’s pick! Let’s go old timers!” Trey yelled to the adults who were located in the kitchen. 

“Hang on, I need to give your dad his prune juice!” Leah yelled back as the teenagers began laughing loudly as Gary rolled his eyes.

“Not funny.” 

“Yes it was and you know it, come on you old fart. Let’s go eat before they start the movie without us.” Leah said with a small smile as she gathered pizza on her plate and grabbed a can of Coke before following Gary to the living room where the only place left to sit was on the loveseat next to Gary. She shrugged and sat down next to him as the kids picked a movie that was age appropriate for Ethan as well.

“Hey Dad do you mind if we all go out after the movie? Just to hang out.” Donnie asked curiously.

“Sure son, do whatever you’d like. I’ll just hang out by myself all alone.” Gary replied with a smirk and then Trey smirked.

“Not if Leah stays with you.”

Leah turned to face Gary and shrugged, “If you want me to.”

“That’d be nice.” 

Trey smirked and patted Donnie’s back as they continued to eat and relax a bit. As Leah sat and ate her pizza slowly, she couldn’t help, but stare back at the man who was also her boss next to her. Did she just really agree to spend another evening alone with him? What was she thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Homecoming Week approaches, Leah and Gary are spending more time together planning the activities with the attraction growing. At the Homecoming Dance things take a turn for the better with our lovely couple until Leah receives some distressing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Thank you for all the love, kudos and comments! Happy Reading!

“Alright Trey great job, just work on the Constitution a bit more and we’ll discuss more in class tomorrow. Are you ready for Homecoming week? It seems like it’s a big deal here.” Leah asked curiously as she rocked Maddie in her arms. She watched Trey grin and close his government book down pleased to be done for the time-being. Gary was behind them cooking as Ethan sat at the other end of the dining room table coloring Gary a picture because he said he needed a green picture. 

“Yeah it’s always huge here, but since the school is brand new, I bet it will be even more nuts right Dad?”

“Probably, Leah would you like to stay for dinner so we can discuss the halftime show afterwards?” Gary asked curiously and she nodded.

“Sure even though Mindy and Addie will hate me since I know you’re not going to approve some of these ideas.” Leah replied with a grin at the idea of the newly elected president and vice president of the student council and in charge of the halftime show for the game. They had so many new ideas that Leah had to disapprove of immediately because they could be deemed inappropriate, but most of them were great and very creative. 

“Are you working on the senior float this week Trey?” Gary asked curiously and Trey snorted in amusement.

“Donnie’s more of that type, I just record everything.” He replied.

“Fine, then tomorrow go get some footage. We can spare Leah from a tutoring session this week. She has more important things to do.” 

“No she doesn’t, I’m her favorite so she likes me.” Trey remarked confidently as Leah chuckled heartily.

“You wish Fuller.” She replied with a laugh as he rolled his eyes and went to Ethan.

“Hey little man, can I color too?” Trey asked the serious three year old who turned and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Okay, but only this.” Ethan replied pointing towards a house.

“Sure, can I color it red like my house?”

“NO! You have to color it brown!”

“Brown? Like poop?”

“Poop!” 

“Trey knock it off.” Gary warned trying to hide his amusement as Leah groaned while laughing.

“He’s such a boy, he loves that word.” She told Gary who chuckled softly.

“So did the boys, they’d say it all the time at that age. It drove me nuts because they’d say my name and then say poop over and over.” The older Fuller replied as Trey laughed.

“Hey dad. Poop.” 

“Keep it up or no Homecoming for you.” 

“Damn Dad.” Trey muttered and Leah raised an eyebrow when he looked at her, “Why is the Homecoming dance a country-western dance?”

She shrugged as she placed the bottle on the dining room table while lifting up Maddie to burp her gently, “I don’t know the Council voted on it a long time ago so we can book a band. It’ll be fun Trey, you get to wear all that cowboy gear, you know like the hat and boots. Everyone’s looking the part, that’s why you’re getting square dance lessons in Gym.” She replied with a grin patting Maddie’s back gently.

“It’s…strange.” 

“It’ll be fun Trey, you’ll just hang out with your friends.” Gary pointed out stirring the Sloppy Joe mix together before adding butter, milk and the cheese in the macaroni and cheese pot. 

“Oh you didn’t ask Julia to go with you?”

Trey actually blushed a bit as Gary turned around holding the pot and stirring the macaroni and cheese together, “Julia? Julia Knott?”

“That’s the one, he stares at her all the time in my class.” She replied with a grin.

“That’s not true Ms. Monasch, come on!” 

“What dear? Nothing wrong with a crush. I don’t think she’s going with anyone, why not?” 

“I…I don’t know.” Trey muttered.

“Dinner’s ready you two, Ethan can we color after dinner?” Gary asked the little boy curiously and Ethan glanced up handing Gary his green crayon.

“Only if I eat it all right Mommy?” 

“Yes dear, it’s very yummy. Now go wash your hands, I’ll help in a minute.” Leah replied as she heard Maddie burp gently as Gary took her from Leah’s arms holding her close as   
Leah thanked him and went to help Ethan get his hands washed and get his dinner all cut up. She smirked when she saw that Gary had added some cut up baby carrots on Ethan’s plate. She sat Ethan in a chair and he began eating his macaroni and cheese. 

“Here I’ll take her, thanks Gary.” She said softly to him as she accepted Maddie back and she saw Gary smiling sweetly at her.

“It’s not a problem whatsoever.” He replied just as softly watching Leah bend over and place Maddie back in her car seat rocking her a bit before getting her own plate. The only available seat was next to Gary not that she minded. It was just like the dinner where she and Gary had sat next to one another eating pizza when Donnie and Kaitlyn had been home. Afterwards, they had just sat and talked about their likes and dislikes and various topics before Leah took a sleeping Maddie and Ethan back home. Gary had walked to her door and kissed her cheek gently before she closed the door. Ever since then Gary had kept his distance being polite and respectful. She smiled sitting next to him as they all began to eat quietly. 

Trey glanced over and smirked to himself every time he would catch his teacher and his father taking quick glances at one another before the other one would notice. It was so obvious what they were feeling and wanting.The next step was coming up soon and with Donnie and Kaitlyn coming back for Homecoming, this weekend could become interesting indeed, he thought to himself as he continued to eat.

*

“Well that was a complete success. Thank you for all your help Gary.” Leah thanked him as they walked around the crowded cafeteria where the dance was taking place at. All the students, teachers and alumni had been invited and the Hawks had won the game so everyone was having a great time wearing country outfits and a smile. 

Gary smiled a bit tipping his hat at her playfully, “My pleasure ma’am. It did go really well. It seems like they all paid attention in gym as well.” He replied nodding his head to the dance floor where everyone was practicing their square dancing skills. 

She grinned as she straightened out her outfit of jeans, a white spaghetti-strapped tank top, a pink flannel shirt with brown boots and a brown cowgirl hat. Her hair was down and curly and she grinned looking the part perfectly to Gary. He didn’t look so bad himself, dressed in jeans and a blue flannel shirt with a brown cowboy hat and boots to match. Even though they were chaperones, they still had to dress the part. 

“So it seems, look at Trey and Julia, I told him she’d say yes. I’m glad because it seems like he is a bit lonely since Donnie left.”   
Gary sighed and nodded a bit, “I agree, those two are so close. I knew it was going to be hard once Donnie left, but I know Trey will be fine. He’s always been the stronger, stubborn one out of the boys. He got that from me I’m afraid.” 

She grinned, “Nothing wrong with that. Trey has dealt with a lot more than most teenagers have. Most have not survived something huge like a tornado like he has. He could be worse, you know into drugs, alcohol, sex, you know the things teenagers do. But he likes video games, eating, filming people, hanging out with friends, he’s a great boy you have Gary. You did a great job with him and Donnie as well.”

He smiled proudly opening the door to the hallway to help her patrol noticing a couple making out against the lockers.

“Back to the dance or go home.” He told them gruffly as he walked over to the couple. Leah smirked recognizing Max Schrader and Noelle Gentry pulling apart quickly. Both were seniors and a serious couple according to the seniors. They scurried back to the cafeteria and she grinned walking past her classroom and glancing around noticing that the hallways were empty. 

“Anyways I apologize for that Leah, but thank you for the kind words. Maddie is beyond adorable and Ethan…he’s a ball of energy that I wish I had.” He told her and she laughed.

“I agree, I want some of his energy as well especially in the morning when he’s ready for school at six in the morning and I’m barely awake.” She replied as the music changed from the cafeteria. She glanced inside and saw couples slow dancing in there. Smiling to herself, they opened the doors hearing ‘Amazed’ by Lonestar playing.

“I love this song.” She pointed out with a soft sigh before she was pulled a bit closer to Gary.

“Me too.”

Leah swallowed a bit glancing up at him, “It’s a great song.” She murmured unsure of what Gary was doing. Little did she know what would happen next.

He pulled her closer to him, “Dance with me.” He asked curiously and she nodded slowly placing her hand in his while one rested on his shoulder. They slowly danced with the door slightly ajar hearing the song. She stared up at him with a smile and he smiled back at her pulling her closer to him.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Leah.” He told her with a grin.

“Such as?” She asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

“That I really want to kiss you right now. I’ve wanted to for a long time.” He revealed running a finger down her cheek.

“You have?” 

“Yes.” 

Leah smiled gently before leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips, “Beat you.” She said cheekily with a grin.

Gary raised an eyebrow kissing her again, “I don’t like to be beaten.” He replied kissing her again as the song changed to ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’ causing her to smirk. He then pulled away giving her a playful grin before taking her hand and pulling her into the office doors leading her into his office keeping the smile on his face. He tugged her close to him kissing her again running his hand over her hair as her hat fell off landing on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck throwing his hat off and playing with the hairs on his hairline. 

Gary shivered a bit from her touch and she smirked as he began giving her soft kisses down her cheek and down her neck.

“Is this alright?” He asked her softly and she grinned nodding her head in response.

“Absolutely, don’t stop.” 

He grinned kissing her neck again before leaning back up, “Don’t tell me that because I won’t. Your neck…it’s like it’s begging me to kiss it here again.” He told her with a grin. 

“Oh it does, do you understand neck talking now?” She asked curiously with a grin.

“One of my many talents my dear, if you excuse me…” He trailed off before crushing her against his chest as he bent down and attacked her neck with kisses again before a loud ring filled the air and they jumped apart in surprise. 

She grinned and kissed him again before reaching for her phone in her pocket. She glanced at it before frowning, “Oh no.” She said shocked.

Gary immediately stood up alarmed, “I’m sorry if I went too far Leah…” He apologized before she shook her head in shock. 

“It’s not you or anything like that Gary…Nolan’s been released from jail early.” She revealed with wide eyes.


End file.
